User blog:MilenHD/Persian Immortal vs Mongol Horsemen
Persian Immortals:Persia's elite warrior,who created the largest empire of the Iron Age VS Mongol Horsemen:Ancient Asia's greatest riders,who nearly conquered the world Who..is..Deadliest?!?To find out,our world class fighters are testing historie's most lethal weapons.Using 21st century science,we see what happens,when two warriors go toe to toe.No rules,no safety,no mercy.It's duel to the death,history will be rewritten,but only one will be crowned the Deadliest Warrior. The Persian Immortals was an elite force of warriors who were designated as the empire's guard-force and standing army. The term "immortal" was given to these warriors by Greek historian Herodotus. The group was composed of 10,000 soldiers. Any Immortal that was inflicted with sickness, injury, or was killed would be replaced immediately. The warriors helped spearhead the Persian conquest and expand the Empire's borders. They were armed with the typical weaponry of an Achaemenid soldier: spears, daggers, swords, bow and arrow, or clubs. Their armor was made up of bronze-iron scales and the Immortals were issued with a wicker shield. The fighting force died out after the collapse Achaemenid Empire. The Persian Immortal conquered the Middle East with: The Mongol Empire spanned from Eastern Europe across Asia, and is commonly referred to as the largest contiguous empire in the history of the world. It emerged from the unification of Mongol and Turkic tribes in modern day Mongolia under the leadership of Genghis Khan, who was proclaimed ruler of all Mongols in 1206. Under the Mongols, new technologies, various commodities and ideologies were disseminated and exchanged across Eurasia. The Empire began to split following a succession war in 1260-1264, as there was dispute as to which of Genghis's grandchildren should become the next Great Khan. Kublai Khan declared himself as Great Khan, and he successfully claimed the leadership from his foes. When the native Chinese overthrew the Yuan Dynasty in 1368, the Mongol Empire finally dissolved. The Mongols ride to battle with: My Edges: Short:Edge Mongol:His ild is slightly longer and that's an advantage. Mid:Edge Persian:Although inferior material,this spear has more options with his iron ball and spear point,beats the heavier glaive,which has one option,thrusting. Long:Edge Mongols:While the bows are the same,the Mongols superior archery gives them an edge. Special:Edge Persian:Axe vs mace,no contest. X-Factors: Armor:Mongol 34,Persian 79:The Mongol have a leather lammelar and an iron helmet,while the Persian has a wicker shield and bronze scales,and metal is stronger than leather. Metallurgy:Mongol 90,Persian 83:The Mongols have steel,Persians have iron. Archery:Mongol 99,Persian 84:Mongols are the best archers in the recorede history,while the Immortals were good,they were good in formations or from chariot,and not alone like the Mongols. Killer Instinct:Mongol 90,Persian 90:Both are trained from young age to kill and conquer. Voting ends on 17th June Battle will be 1 vs 1,will take place in rocky desert canyon.The Mongol Horsemen will be on horseback,while the Persian will be on chariot and the charioteer will not fight and only drag the chariot of the Immortal. Only well written votes,with good explanation and no rude comments or spam. Battle Simulation In a harsh and rocky desert canyon,an lone Mongol is riding his horse and searching for a way out,but before he could escape the canyon,he heard not far away from him a wheels of chariot.The Mongol turned around and saw a Persian Immortal with his charioteer.The Mongol pulled his bow and aimed at the Persian,fired an arrow and hitting the chariot. The Persian aimed and fired his own bow,missing the Mongol.As both were charging towards each other,the Persian raised his spear and tried to stab the Mongol but wounded his horse,forcing him to get down from the animal.As the chariot charged again,the Mongol raised his glaive and killed one of the horses and making the chariot to crash,The Mongol killed the charioteer with his glaive by stabbing him in the chest and aiming his attention to the Immortal.As both conquerors clashed,the Persian used the blunt end and broke the glaive in half and tried to stab the Mongol but missed.The Mongol Horsemen pulled his mace and swung it around,knocking the spear away and crushing the wicker shield like nothing.The Persian grabbed his sagaris and began dueling with the Mongol,and he even managed to pierce his leg with the spike. As the Mongol,was screaming in pain,he swung his mace and smashed the scales,making few of them to fall down.As both warriors swung their weapons,the Persian hooked the mace away with his axe end and this forced the Mongol to get his ild out and as he slashed at the Persian,he sliced the sagaris handle in half.The Immortal pulled his acinaces and tried to stab the Mongol in the neck but missed. As both warriors clashed,the Mongol got an upper hand and sliced the Persian's arm,as the Persian was shocked and scraming in pain,the Mongol decapitated him withone mighty swing.As he saw his foe death,the Mongol roared in victory "For the Khan". Expert's Opinion The Mongol was just too advanced and he had superior technology compared to the Immortals bronze and iron,also the horse archery replaced the chariots,which gave the Mongol Horseman an edge. Category:Blog posts